ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Kids' Choice Nominations Are In: Jane Hoop Elementary, Harry Potter, Tim Tebow, Taylor Swift and More
Bring on the green goo, er, slime! The nominations are out for Nickelodeon's 2012 Kids' Choice Awards, and although we're super excited to see Will Smith host (he's just so great with kids, right?!), we're even more excited to see who snags some of these awards. Because believe us, there are some big names and hefty competition up in here. MORE: Slime Time! Will Smith Set to Host Milestone Kids' Choice Awards Harry Potter continues it's legacy, scoring four nominations including Favorite Movie, Favorite Movie Actor for Daniel Radcliffe and Favorite Movie Actress for Emma Watson. Joining them in the movie category are a bunch of little blue creatures otherwise known as The Smurfs with three nominations (yes, Katy Perry got a nom for her voice-over) and Kung Fu Panda also with three noms. Also, Jane Hoop Elementary is voted for Favorite Movie and Favorite Movie Actor for Blake Brown and Favorite Movie Actress for Amy Tammie. Before you freak out, Twilight and Kristen Stewart are also up for some awards. Feel better? LMFAO, Katy Perry and Taylor Swift are battling it out with all three receiving two nods for Favorite Group (LMFAO), Favorite Female Singer (Perry and Swift) and Favorite Song. Oddly enough, Justin Bieber and the man who brought on Bieber Fever, Usher, are against each other for Favorite Male Singer. Gasp! Nickelodeon's iCarly stars Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor go head-to-head for the Funniest TV Sidekick category, while American Idol grabs its eighth nomination for Favorite Reality Show up against America's Funniest Home Videos, America's Got Talent and Wipeout. The awards will be handed out March 31 in Los Angeles. Here's the complete list of nominees. MORE: Kids' Choice Noms Are In: They Still Love Justin, Miley, Katy, Taylor, Selena and Yes, K.Stew TELEVISION Favorite TV Show *Good Luck Charlie *iCarly *Victorious *Wizards of Waverly Place Favorite Reality Show *American Idol *America's Funniest Home Videos *America's Got Talent *Wipeout Favorite TV Actor *Tim Allen *Ty Burrell *Alex Heartman *Jake Short Favorite TV Actress *Miranda Cosgrove *Selena Gomez *Victoria Justice *Bridgit Mendler Funniest TV Sidekick *Nathan Kress *Jennette McCurdy *Jennifer Stone *Jerry Trainor Favorite Cartoon *Kung Fu Panda *Phineas & Ferb *Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated *SpongeBob SquarePants SPORTS *Favorite Male Athlete *Derek Jeter *Michael Phelps *Tim Tebow *Shaun White Favorite Female Athlete *Kelly Clark *Danica Patrick *Serena Williams *Venus Williams FILM Favorite Movie *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 *Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Part 2 *True Jackson, VP: The Movie Favorite Movie Actor *Zac Efron (Heroes: A New Beginning) *Johnny Depp (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2) *Blake Brown (Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Part 2) Favorite Movie Actress *Amy Adams (The Muppets) *Kristen Stewart (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1) *Emma Roberts (Heroes: A New Beginning) *Emma Watson (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2) Favorite Animated Movie *Cars 2 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Puss in Boots *Rio Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie *Antonio Banderas (Puss in Boots) *Jack Black (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Johnny Depp (Rango) *Katy Perry (The Smurfs) MUSIC Favorite Music Group *Big Time Rush *Black Eyed Peas *Lady Antebellum *LMFAO Favorite Male Singer *Justin Bieber *Toby Keith *Bruno Mars *Usher Favorite Female Singer *Lady Gaga *Selena Gomez *Katy Perry *Taylor Swift Favorite Song *"Born This Way," Lady Gaga *"Firework," Katy Perry *"Party Rock Anthem," LMFAO *"Sparks Fly," Taylor Swift OTHER CATEGORIES Favorite Book *Heroes series *Harry Potter series *The Hunger Games series *Twilight series Favorite Videogame *Just Dance 3 *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Mario Kart 7 *Super Mario Galaxy Favorite Buttkicker *Jessica Alba *Tom Cruise *Blake Brown *Taylor Lautner Category:Blog posts